User talk:JokersFlame
Hello, JokersFlame. Thank you for your to the German L4D2 Weapons page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 06:40, November 29, 2009 RE:Hello. Yes, I did. I'm sorry, but we really only cover the content of the English version(s), while perhaps noting anything different in other versions in passing. Are you German? If so, may I suggest that you look into making a German version of the wiki? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 18:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) No I am not German but I became inspired to make that page when somehow I was put in a German server. I just was dragged into it and was amazed at the weapons I had found. :Are you sure it wasn't a mod? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 02:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Ok, good job on your edits, but before you continue with your editing, you need to learn how to spell. Meant is not ment, and so on. Just use a spell check, or stop editing. Thanks.--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' ROAR 17:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Stop Bull******* You dont speak to Chet on Live, he would hardly playcus he's making games, and he wouldnt tell you confidential stuff. 17:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me? You do know Valve just HAD a community game night right?....And its as easy as pressing X on a controller to join a game on Xbox? I did play with Chet and if you want to see the fact im friends with L4D2_DEV 1 on Xbox live go ahead and check.JokersFlame 20:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi nice to meet you I need to ask you a question. is The Sacrifice going to be before Blood Harvest or after Blood Harvest? The Sacrifice is going to bridge the gap between Blood Harvest and The Passing (and showing how Bill died), so after. SanDemon 18:32 August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yup, there will be a comic (Prequal/sequal) and then the DLC which takes place after "Blood Harvest"s failed escape.JokersFlame 19:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Blood Harvest and The Sacrifice. Wait a second is The Sacrifice going to be before or after blood harvest. wait it cant be before blood harvest as Bill is alive in Blood Harvest Left4DeadFan 15:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry? The Sacrifice will take place after Blood Harvest and before the Passing.JokersFlame 02:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC)